Puppy Power
by TheGreatHetzer
Summary: [ONESHOT] A little Luchs finds himself in a Tier 9 battle, with almost no chance of survival. Will he be victorious, or will he perish without success? Loosely based off of a battle I had one time in this feisty little thing.


**Here's a little oneshot I decided to do after having this battle. It taught me a valuable lesson: DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE LUCHS!**

The Luchs looked around, somewhat intimidated by what he saw. His team was made up of mostly Tier 8s, with a few Tier 6s and two Tier 9s. He looked over to see his friend, who was equally daunted. He had just upgraded to the Black Prince, and this was every BP's nightmare.

The Luchs thought for a moment, and realized his only hope for this battle: artillery. The thought of killing the artillery almost made him jump for joy, the map, Abbey, had so many ways to sneak through. Of course, he would have to wait to see where the main enemy forces went.

"Heavies, down the sides of the village. TD's, stay back, but put some tanks near H1 and H8. Mediums, rush down the sides." Barked a T30. That idea didn't sound so bad; in fact, it had a good chance of success.

"And Luchs, you might as well go drown yourself." He added, causing some of the other tanks to chuckle. The Luchs frowned; he had to prove himself somehow. The timer ticked down, and the anger inside of the Luchs built up.

"We'll see who drowns this battle." The Luchs said to the T30, making the bigger tank destroyer growl. Finally, the battle began. The Luchs drove as fast as he could, and started to climb a small mountain. G8 was his favorite spot on this map, and he finally pulled up to the top. He looked through his enhanced German optics, and spotted a small force of enemies located At D8, coming down the side of the map towards his base.

"Requesting fire at enemy targets! Location is D8!" Yelled the Luchs. As he pulled back to avoid incoming fire, he heard the distant booms of friendly artillery in the background. Seconds later, the calm was interrupted by the sounds of explosions, and the screams of enemy tanks.

"Thanks little guy." Said an M44 over the radio. The Luchs smiled, satisfaction clear across his face. A quick glance at his map showed that the enemy team had mostly left the center of the village undefended, and the Luchs saw this as his chance. He quickly turned around, and started to head for the center of the abbey. As he darted down the middle road, he spotted an Indien Panzer, located right in E5. The Luchs knew that he had no chance against the Tier 8, and called out to his friendly artillery for support.

"Affirmative!" Barked the artillery. Seconds later the sounds of high caliber guns were heard, and the Indien Panzer screamed loudly before exploding. The Luchs smiled again, and turned back around to continue towards the enemy base. On either side of the abbey, the Luchs's team was winning, though he still had time to feast on helpless arty. Just then, he heard something on the radio.

"AGH! HELP ME!" Yelled a familiar voice. Luchs looked to the left, and saw his best friend catch fire. As the Black Prince burned, little Luchs watched in horror as the BP continued to fire, hitting a Churchill VII and killing him. Then a familiar tracer fell from the sky, landing on top of the engine deck of his friend and killing him. Luchs looked at the scoreboard in rage, and saw that an enemy G.W. Panther was the culprit. The little Luchs looked at the enemy base, and quickly sped off for revenge. As he rounded the corner at C4, he spotted three enemy tanks. Unfortunately, the Panther was nowhere to be found. No matter, still fresh targets. As he went up into the enemy base sneakily, he spotted a Borsig and a Tortoise, guarding an enemy M44.

"Fresh kills." Said the Luchs with a smile. He came in from behind the M44, firing a burst of 30mm shells into his rear. The tank then caught fire, burning for several seconds before exploding.

"Sweet!" Yelled the Luchs, before turning his attention to the Borsig. The Borsig turned his attention away from the Heavy tanks in the abbey, and turned his turret towards the little Luchs. He let out a chuckle before firing, missing the Luchs by mere inches.

"A little Luchs, how cute." Said the Borsig. The Luchs grinned, and proceeded to circle the German TD. He stopped when he was behind the turret, and fired a full clip of 30mm cannon into his side. The Borsig screamed, and fired again in desperation. This missed as well, and was met in return by another clip of 30mm AP rounds. The last round exploded the ammo rack of the Tier 8, blowing it's massive turret off. The Luchs chuckled, the irony he was facing was hilarious to him. Then, he noticed the Tortoise was coming towards him.

"Ah crap." He cursed, getting back on the move.

"Requesting fire at enemy Tortoise!" Luchs shouted, getting the attention of the friendly arty. The M44 and S-51 on his team raised their barrels, both shots nailing the massive enemy tank. The A39 kept coming, although wounded greatly. The Luchs saw this as his chance, and circled behind the behemoth. He then turned to the rear of the enemy Tier 9, and unleashed a barrage of fire into his rear. The enemy tank screamed in pain, and exploded in great agony. Now, there was only one thing to do.

A quick look at the scoreboard revealed that there were only three enemy tanks left, the only one remotely close to him was the G.W. Panther. Luchs scurried off towards A8, and spotted the G.W. Panther, firing away at his allies. The G.W. spotted the Luchs coming, and quickly turned to meet him. The Luchs weaved, but it was no use. The Panther fired, and the shell landed right next to the Luchs. The tiny light screamed in pain, and the G.W. Panther chuckled. The Luchs examined his wounds, a destroyed gun, damaged engine, and destroyed right track. He wasn't out of the fight yet.

The G.W. Panther approached the tiny little Tier 4, and pointed his barrel down at him. The arty chuckled, and spoke up.

"Well well well, look at the tiny little insignificant Luchs. Any last words?" The Tier 7 asked. The Luchs smiled, and repaired his gun.

"Yes, DIE!" He yelled, firing his entire clip into the gun shield of the enemy tank. The G.W. Panther screamed in pain, and backed up a bit. The Luchs reloaded, and fired another clip into the hull of the enemy tank, exploding its ammo storage. The Luchs was satisfied, and closed his optics to rest. The Luchs then looked at the map to see a certain T30 be pushed off a cliff, and disappear beneath the river. With a smile on his face, the little giant slayer closed his optics, and slipped into a deadly coma. His work was done.


End file.
